Changing
by AngelEyes712
Summary: Angela Fander finally made it into wwe. The problem is she wasn't like the others. She meets someone and he decides he wants to change her so she can be more like the others, will she lose herself for one guy? Bad summary good story. :-
1. A new diva

**Hey guys, new story. It's going to be a lot different then my "A walk to Remember" Story, which by the way will have a sequel after this story is done. The only character I own is Angela Fander.**

* * *

**_Angelina Fander or Angela for short, finally made it into wwe. The problem is she wasn't like the others. She meets someone and he decides he wants to change her so she can be more like the others, will she lose herself for one guy? Bad summary good story :-)._**

i was the new diva. angela fander. it was always my dream and i finally made it. i don't even know how i made it, i looked and acted nothing like the others.  
i wore nothing but t-shirts and jeans, and they were plain t-shirts too, just a color, no designs, no anything. i liked it that way, simple. i didn't like complicated things. i didn't go out to nightclubs, i couldn't dance. i wasn't as skinny, i had some big bones. i wasn't fat by any means but i wasn't there size 0 either, more like a 5. so really it made no sense how i made it, this is a company about looks, and i certanily didn't have them.

i was standing in the middle of the hallway at raw just taking it all in, i didn't have a match tonight because vince wanted me to get used to the feel of the place first. it was more then i could have ever imagined. i was lost in my thoughts when i heard some girls laughing, it was maryse and jillian. i felt like i was in high-  
school again, always getting made fun of.

_"you guys be nice, jeeze." barbie a.k.a. kelly kelly came over too me._

_"hey, i'm kelly or barbie, whichever, don't mind them, there jerks, they made fun of me too. whats your name?"_

_"hey barbie, i'm angela fander. i was just added to this roster yesterday."_

_"awesome, hey the girls and i are going out to a club tonight do you want to come?"_

this was my chance, i didn't have to be the unpopular girl anymore, and besides that i didn't have to dance, i mean just because we were going to a club didn't mean i would have to dance.

_"yeah, that sounds fun. what time?"_

_"great, 8:00 tonight, i'll come get you."_

_"alright sounds good, thanks."_

finally i might be able to be a somebody. it was suprising that someone as gorgeous as barbie would even want to talk to someone like me. maybe there are nice divas around here.

**at the club -**

barbie introduced me to everyone and then went back to dance, they kept inviting me to dance but i really didn't want too. i went over to the bar table and leaned against it, i was only 18 so i couldn't drink, but it was still somewhere to sit. i was sitting on the foot stool with my head down in my arms when i felt someone tap on my shoulder. i figured it was barbie so i looked up too see what she wanted.

_"yeah barbs? ahh, your not barbie."_

_" do i really look like her that much? i wasn't going for the blonde look more purple and green and well rainbow."_

it was jeff, he was always known for his good sense of humor, i didn't know he liked to dance, i knew he liked to drink so it would make sense that he was at the bar.

_"anyways, i don't believe i've met you before?"_

_"oh yeah, i'm a new diva, angel fander."_

_"nice to meet you, why arn't you dancing?"_

_"do i really look like someone who would dance? i was trying to go more for the i don't dance look."_

_"ooh, you stole my line. haha, and no offence but you don't look like them anyways."_

_"sorry? it's just not my style."_

_"fine by me. it's a nice change of pace from the divas that are obsessed with there looks."_

_"yeah, looks arn't important that much to me, hence why i'm talking too you."_

_"hey! i'm not that bad looking am i?"_

_"i was kidding, your actually kind of cute."_

_"why thanks, your not so bad yourself, can i get you a drink?"_

_"sorry, 18."_

_"wow, you don't look 18 at all."_

_"thanks for the compliment, i think."_

_"your welcome, well i'm going to head back to the arena, wanna ride?"_

_"sure just let me say bye to barbie."_

i like this jeff character, he actually doesn't care how i look, of course he's a jean and t-shirt guy too. maybe something will work?  
ahh me and my fantasies.


	2. Unique

**Rate and review please, and check out my "A walk to remember" story if you haven't already thanks!**

* * *

_"Hey Angela, can you come here a minute?"_

_"Yeah, Steph."_

I went into Stephanie's office to see what she wanted.

_"Would you like to debut tonight? You and Jeff vs. Maria and John?"_

_"OMG! Yes! That'd be amazing, thank you sooo much."_

_"No problem, but kid? This match counts."_

I was completely at a loss for words. Everyone would get to see who I was tonight. This was my chance to prove I belonged here just like everyone else. I went to go tell Jeff the big news, but he was already by the door.

_"Are you exicted?"_

_"Duh! I'm going to whoop John's butt."_

_"Don't you mean Maria? I can handle John."_

_"Jeff please, Everyone knows anyone can beat Maria, I want a chance to prove something here tonight, I want to show I can beat one of the best."_

_"I can't let you do that Angela, you'd get hurt."_

_"Well were just going to have to take that risk."_

Just then John Cena came up. Got in Jeff's face and then stared him down. Jeff walked away, he wasn't one for big confrontions and then John Cena turned to me.

_"Well, Well look at what we got here, a new fish to fry."_

_"Sorry, your not going to be frying this one, I don't find you all that awesome."_

_"Well we'll just see about that in the ring, but don't worry i'll go easy on you."_

_"Don't, i'm the one whose going to have to go easy on you."_

I walked away and left him with that thought while I got in the gorilla awaiting for my match to be called. I heard Jeff's music go on, wished him goodluck and watched him go out, you could tell he was in deep thought, probably about me going against John, which I was fully planning on doing one way or another, then my entrance music came on.

When I put on a show, I feel the adrenalin moving through my veins, spotlight on me and i'm ready to break.  
All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus, when I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus.

Later on in the match - _"Jeff! Tag me in, your hurt, JEFF COME ON."_

_"I'm not tagging you in."_

Jeff said with his last breaths. He then got speared into our corner and I tagged myself in.

_"I'm not hitting a girl."_

_"You have to hit me, or your going to lose."_

_"I'm not hitting you missy."_

_"You said you'd never back down from a challenge, I challenge you to give it all you got."_

_"You did not."_

_"I did."_

I slapped John across the face. He slapped me back, I copied one of Barbies moves she showed me and did a hand stand which turned into kicking him in the face. He went down. I got on top of him and continued to punch him until the ref counted to four. I went in for the pin and saw Maria come at me, then I saw Jeff run at her to scare her, I knew he'd never really hit her.

_" 1, 2. 3. DING DING DING"_

OMG! I did it! I won my first match. The crowd was cheering and Maria looked piss, John on the other hand was smiling, which was really weird, I hope he didn't go easy on me. Jeff grabbed me by the waist and wispered to me saying he never wants me to do something like that again, and then held my hand high. This was the best night ever.

**-Backstage.**

_"Hey kid, I give you props you did real good out there."_

_"Thanks John, you weren't so bad yourself."_

_"But I mean it, it was really brave to tag yourself in and go for a guy, shows how much you want this."_

_"I do, more then you could ever know."_

_"I bet you I do know, but you do seem to have the spirit, I like that about you kid."_

_"JOHN! Get over here." I heard Maria yelling at him._

_"Hey, I uh, got to go, talk to you later. And again, good job."_

I watched him walk away and heard Maria talking.

_"Why would you ever talk to someone like her, she's disgusting I mean look at the way she dresses."_

_"Actually Maria, I kind of like her, she's unique."_


	3. Rumors

**Review please, it really means a lot to me! Thanks!**  
**John-**

* * *

_"Omg John, look at her! She let Jeff dye her hair! What kind of freak does that?"_

_"Maria, you've been hounding her since she got here, give it a rest will you?"_

_"You don't like her or something do you!!!??"_

_"No, I just don't think it's any of your business."_

I walked away from Maria. For the past week now thats all she's been talking about it how much she hates Angela. If She really hated her why did she always talk about her? It was ridiculous. I walked over to her.

_"Hey Angel I like your hair."_

_"Angel? Thats a new one, and thanks Jeff did it."_

_"I can tell, yeah because you know Angela without the a is Angel?"_

_"Ah, okay now I get it, hey i'mma go find Jeff okay?"_

_"Yeah, see you later then."_

_"Bye."_

She wasn't actually that bad looking. I mean she dressed really plain, and now with her hair dyed she looked way to much like Jeff''s type. But she had a cute face and smile. Her body wasn't the best but I like curves anyways. I wonder if Jeff likes her? I went to Hunter and asked if he could call Angela in there too teach her things about the business he agreed so I went off to find Jeff.

_"Hey man, whats up?"_

_"Hey Jeff, I like the dye on Angel."_

_"Thanks, It really suits her don't you think?"_

_"Yeah, it's nice. Hey are you dating her or anything like that?"_

_"Me? No man, no. She's a cool girl and all but were just friends."_

_"Ahh alright, just doesn't seem that way, and it's the talk around here."_

_"Why, do you or something?"_

_"No, I was just trying to get to the bottom of the rumors."_

_"Good, because she's not really your type anyways, no offence."_

So that was it, Jeff did like her. I mean I know he said he didn't but she's not MY type, what,  
so she must be his? That's fine anyways Maria wouldn't approve of her, and i'd rather not get on Maria's bad side.

**Jeff -**

I really didn't like the fact John called her Angel. Like he knows her or something? And what was up with him getting into my business? I know it wasn't that he wanted to get to the bottom of the rumors because his trusty Maria would have told him by now. While I was lost in my thoughts Angela came up.

_"JEFFYYY."_

_"Hey Kiddo, whats up?"_

_"Nothing, Hunter just gave me some tips about here."_

_"Ahh thats cool, what'd he say?"_

_"Too stay away from people like you who distract me."_

_"Distract you?"_

_"Yeah he said that dating in business is a bad idea, that you start to act different and get distracted."_

_"Well doesn't he know were not dating?"_

_"I told him, but everyone says we have a 'thing' so whatever."_

She came down and sat by me. I put my arm around her, just like I would with anyone and watched her blush.  
I noticed that about her, she blushed all the time, it was cute.

_"Your blushing."_

_"I am not!"_

_"You so are." I moved closer to her face._

_"See look you are, your turning even more red now."_

_"I am not, your blind, I don't blush."_

_"Your a liar, do i make you...nervous?"_

I tickled her as I said nervous and watched her squirm. She had the most cute little giggle it sounded just like a little kids. But compared to me she technically was a little kid, only 18. Barely legal. I heard someone walk in and looked up.  
Angela quickly jumped up fixed her hair and smiled, it was Adam (Edge.)

_"Yeah, your match is next Jeff, i'd go get ready. Don't worry i'll take care of her."_

_I hated the way he said that. I really don't like this guy. Ever since what he did to Matt, I can't stand him._

_"Yeah, thanks, see you later Angela."_

I walked out the room, trying not to think of what was going to be ahead for her.


	4. Help

**Rate and review please and thank you, which cherries on top? lol.**

**

* * *

**

_"LET GO OF ME!"_

I tried pulling away from Adam, but he only yanked on me harder. I was strong, but he was stronger.

_"SOMEBODY HELP."_

He had already attempted to take my clothes off more then once and I know had bruises covering my wrist where he was holding on to me.

_"Shut you mouth! You don't say another word or these brusies are going to get worse."_

_"Let go, you creep! Go pick on someone else."_

He grabbed me and shoved me up against the wall.

_"Say it again, come on I dare you."_

_"SOMEONE PLEASE, PLEASE SOMEONE!!"_

The next thing I know is I was on the floor and he was on top of me ripping at my clothes. I was being raped and there was no way anyone could find me, we were in the storage room, and I couldn't out power him.  
He picked me up and slammed me face down into the ground.

_"Oh, don't hide it honey you know your going to like it."_

I couldn't say anything I was crying to hard. The next thing I know the door slammed open and it was John.  
His face was red and his veins were popping out, he was breathing hard. He grabbed Adam by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Adam's face started turning red, and John still didn't let go.

_"YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER OR EVEN LOOK AT HER AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU MYSELF!"_

He punched Adam in the face and then Adam ran out. I was crying but was trying to get enough strength to say thank you. He kneeled down next to me.

_"Come here sweetie, are you okay?"_

_"No."_

_"Just come in my arms, i'll take you to the hotel and get you some stuff to clear up these cuts."_

_"John, thank you, how'd you know I was in there?"_

_"Maria heard you, she told me, expecting me to laugh, but he just pisses me off, and I like you kiddo, I don't want him to do that too you."_

He picked me up and took me to his hotel room. I wondered where Jeff was. As much as I appreciated John doing this for me, I felt more safe with Jeff. After John patched me up and let me lay in the bed and I took a nap, when I awoke He was right next to the bed just staring at me.

_"Have a nice nap?"_

_"Mmhmm, thanks again, umm...John? Wheres Jeff?"_

_"He had a match, don't worry I called him, he's going to hunt down Adam he said, and after that he said he'll come right up here."_

_"Mmkay, thanks so much. It means a lot."_

_"It's fine."_

_"Shouldn't you be getting back to Maria."_

_"Nah, your a lot more laid back."_

_"I guess so. I don't like things so complicated."_

_"I can tell, no offence."_

_"None taken. Why are you hanging out with me? I look nothing like the others."_

_"Thats what I like about you, your differen't. It's cute."_

_"Haha, cute, what a great way to put it. You amaze me sometimes."_

_"If only you knew how much you amaze me."_

_"What was that? Sorry I was turning on the tv."_

_"Nothing, I just said thanks."_

_"Oh yeah, your welcome."_


	5. Clothes

**Thanks for the review :o). Here is what Angela's outfit looks like, You might not want to click on it tell after your read, it's kinda a spoiler. .com/ip/I/yhst-50958542405417_2051_15055158679 and . I thought it was cute.**

* * *

**Jeff -**

I wanted nothing more then to hurt that sorry bastard. He hurt Angela.  
But I think what I was most upset about is that I knew it was coming. I knew he was going to do it to her and I let him. At that point I thought my match was more important, I now know I was wrong.

I walked up to John's room. He told me he was keeping Angela there for the night.  
I still didn't like John, but at least he was no Edge, and he actually cared for Angela's feelings. So he was going to be on my good side for now. When I got into the room Angela greeted me, she was wearing a John Cena t-shirt and hat, and was blue skinny jeans. I never saw her in anything but plain t-shirts, and plain old blue jeans, so this was a first.

_"Hey Angela, like your outfit, you doing okay?" _

_"Hey Jeffy, I'm doing a lot better thanks, still got some bruises but i'm holding up, and yeah Johnykinz told me i'd look cute in them so he bought them for me." _

_"That was nice of him. Good to know your better, hey I have to go meet up with Matt later but your welcome to come." _

_"Thanks Jeff, but John helped me out last night, so I wanted to make it up to him today." _

_"He can come too then I suppose, we'll be at the hotel across the street." _

_"Sure, that'd be great, thanks Jeff." _

I didn't exactly want him to come with, but if that was the only way I could spend more time with Angela then I would. I kind of liked her, I mean it was nothing official but she was pretty awesome. Yeah awesome, lets go with that.

**Angela -**

I decided i'd spend all today with John, seeing as he pretty much saved me and all, I totally owed it too him. Jeff wanted John and I to go with him and Matt somewhere later today, Jeff was my best friend so I wasn't going to say no, but I wanted to make sure John wanted to go.

_"John, are you sure you want to go? If you don't want too, you don't have too." _

_"No, it's fine Angela, Jeff wants time with you too, it's no big deal, but i'm only going if you do me a favor?" _

_"Anything!" _

_"Lets go shopping, I want to pick you out something to wear besides t-shirts and jeans." _

_"But John, you already got me skinny jeans, and I am wearing a graphic tee, something I don't normally do." _

_"I know but lets take it one notch further, how about a skirt and a dress top? Please for me?" _

_"Fine, but this is like a once in a lifetime thing mr. I'm not going to dress like this all the time." _

_"Arg, fine. But you also have to get your hair done then, come on you don't always have to have it up." _

_"John, your complicated, but I owe you. No more owes after this." _

_"Okay, lets go." _

I hated this, I hated dressing up, well to other people it wasn't dressing up but to me it was. But if that is what John wanted for his favor then i'd do it. He took me to the mall and picked me out a bunch of stuff, I wasn't exactly into this shopping thing, So I had him do it for me. We finally decided on something that I didn't think was to bad and neither did he. I got the simple shirt out of the deal. It was a tank top white with a rimestone gem in the middle, and he got me to wear a skirt, it was a mini skirt and was pink with a black band and ruffles.

_"There." _

_"Wow, now thats what i'm talking about." _

_"Thanks John, even though I kind of feel weird." _

_"But you look amazing, now come on off to the hair." _

_"Gosh, your such a girly man." _

_"Hey now, I am not." _

_"Are too." _

I shoved him and he pushed me back, not as hard of course. I got my hair done in curls and waves hanging off of my shoulders. I looked cute I had to admit.

_"How do I look?" _

_"More amazing then I said you did before." _

_"Aww thank you. Are you ready then?" _

_"Yes." _

We met Jeff and Matt up at the hotel, and got ready to leave, I found out we were going to a club. Just as we were about to leave Jeff pulled me aside.

_"What are you wearing?" _

_"Why? Don't you like it?" _

_"No, you look great, it's just not you." _

_"It is me Jeff, it's the new me." _

_"Maybe I liked the old you better." _

_"Well, i'm sorry then."_

**Jeff -**

He was changing her, slowly but surely. First with the clothes, the next step will be with the attitude, after he's done she's going to be another Maria, another person I can't love.


	6. Let the games begin

**Ugh! Fan fic wouldn't let me post those photos yesterday, so sorry about it, if you want to see just email me or something. As always review please, the more you rate the faster I update. Thanks, it means a lot.**

* * *

**Sarah -**

_"Come on John please don't do this match."_

_"Will you relax? It's just a match, and i'm not going to hurt him."_

_"I know, but I don't want you and Jeff's friendship to get ruined over a match."_

_"Angela....were not girls, we don't do that."_

_"Shut up you butt face."_

_"Ha. Hey now do you want to come down to the ring with me tonight for the match, that way you can at least watch."_

_"YES! I'll be back soon i'mma go tell Steph."_

At least this way i'd be able to keep an eye on what went on, and make sure no one got hurt. I told Steph and she thought it was a great idea. The only thing she wanted me to do, would be to change my image a little bit, like I did last night, to make me seem "Poppin'" Her exact words. So I went shopping again and chose a dress this time, I wasn't planning on being involved in the match unless I had to anyways. I chose a white floral chrochet halter bubble mini dress. It had to do with spring, and it was cute.

**Later on after the match -**

_"Jeff, Jeff, JEFF! Why are you so mad at me?"_

_"You come out with JOHN the person i'm going against, who you've known now for what 3 days?! Then when he wins you didn't even bother to check if I was okay, oh and nice DRESS. Your differen't Angela, and I don't like it."_

_"GOSH JEFF! Your such a baby! What's your problem?! Just because I change the way I look now your all upset."_

_"No! I'm upset because your changing your personality with it!"_

_"Whatever Jeff thats not true, i'm leaving, come find me when you start to make sense!"_

I walked out. It hurt, it really did, walking out on my best guy friend. I didn't understand why he was acting like that though, I mean I hadn't done anything to him at all, there was no reason for it. From what I could tell, he was the one who was changing.

**Jeff -**

I was right all along. John was changing her. I don't get what he had that I didn't. Oh yeah that's right, it doesn't matter because every girl in the fucking locker room is in love with him. And don't even get me started on outside of the locker room.  
I wasn't jelous, I was just upset. He took one of my best friends. She understood me, and she isn't like the others, well wasn't.

I walked over to Matt who was leaning against the table.

_"Hey bro."_

_"Hey Jeff, whats up...woah, you look upset."_

_"I am, ...John."_

_"That's all you have to say, look she'll come around, everyone does."_

_"Look around Matt, yeah, no one does."_

_"Well she will, didn't you say she's differen't? So why are you judging her based on everyone thats the same?"_

_"Mmkay, I see your point, but if she acts like this anymore i'm going to be pissed, John is her 'hero' every since he saved her."_

_"Typical girl, look i'll see you around, try not to worry about it to much okay?"_

_"Yeah, thanks. See ya."_

Well if John wanted to change her, I could change her too. When she's with him she can be all prissy and stuck up, but when she's with me, she's going to be the complete opposite. So if he wants to play this game, then bring it on!


	7. Friends?

**This is a short chapter, but I think it's an important one. Hope you like it, as always review, thanks!**

**Angela -**

_"Hey Jeff, so what are your plans for today?"_

_"Well, whatever you want to do, maybe dirt biking?" _

_"Oh my gosh, that sounds so fun, lets do it." _

_"Alright, but you know you can't wear those while dirt biking right?" _

_"Haha, yeah, i'll go get some of my old sweats and a tee, thats okay?" _

_"Yeah, that'll work just fine." _

_"Alright, so pick me up at ???" _

_"I'll pick you up after Raw." _

_"Sounds good, see ya." _

_"See ya." _

I loved being friends with both John and Jeff. It was like I had to personalities and they both got to come out.  
I could be my tomboy self around Jeff, and be my girly self around John. I got the best of both worlds.

I heard the car honk and came out, I had my hair pulled up into a messy ponytail and had red sweats with buttons down the side, and a t-shirt with Jeff's face on it. I smiled at Jeff and seen he was staring at my boobs.

_"Umm, Jeff?" _

_"Huh? Oh hey, I wasn't staring at your boobs if that was what you were thinking, I was just seeing how you had my face on your shirt, nice touch." _

_"I wasn't thinking that, are you crazy? Perv." _

We both laughed and then I got on the dirtbike. I was going to drive but Jeff didn't trust me after I crashed his last one into a tree, I didn't mean too, really, just the tree came out of no where. We had to cut the dirt bike ride, because it was raining out pretty hard, there were mud puddles everywhere. I grabbed some mud and flung it at Jeff. We couldn't help but laugh, and then he threw some back at me. It turned into a huge mud fight. By the time we went inside we were both covered from head to toe in mud.

_"You know what Angela?" _

_"What's that?" _

_"You looks extremely hot covered in mud." _

_I blushed, something I had a habit of. _

_"Aww, thanks, well you know we can always shower together, you know to get each other clean?" _

_"Your joking right?" _

_"DUH!!!!" _

**John - **

Today was Jeff's day, I guess that was how it was working now, one day she'd be with him, the next day me.  
I wouldn't mind it so much if she didn't have split personalities, it's like she's two differen't girls. I mean I like her either way, but she's much better the way she is with me. Morrison walked up to me.

_"Hey, your not still thinking about Angela are you?" _

_"Idk, why? Does it matter?" _

_"Well, you know she's with Jeff right?" _

_"No, there just friends." _

_"Are you sure about that?" _

He pointed over towards the window, and there was Angela and Jeff making out, I think i'm going to be sick.


	8. Love Lockdown

**Thanks again for the comments and everything, looking for a graphic designer too, please continue to comment and respond I love hearing it. And you know the faster you respond the quicker I update, thanks!**

* * *

**Angela -**

_"John? Why are you freaking out?!"_

_"You were making out with him! After you told me you didn't like him like that!"_

_"Omg, John, will you just chill out."_

_"No, I won't, your being crazy."_

_"No, your the one being crazy, it was just a stupid kiss."_

_"A stupid kiss, is that it Angela? Because it really didn't seem to me that you thought it was stupid."_

_"Whatever John, your being stupid, go suck up to Maria, you know your fuck buddy."_

I walked away. I don't understand why in the world John would be so pissed over Jeff and I. It wasn't like Jeff and I were going out, and it's not like I loved him or something. Ugh, boys are so confusing. I walked over to Jeff and gave him a hug, we walked down the hallway holding hands and talking.

_"You look mad, whats up?"_

_"How did you know I was mad?"_

_"Angela, i'm an artist I know these things."_

_"Stupid artist. Yeah i'm mad at John."_

_"How come?"_

_"He's just being stupid thats all."_

_"Yeah, sounds like him."_

Jeff and I went for coffee and seen John and Maria there. He did just like I said, I saw him sitting there being all over Maria like the man whore he is, of course she's a whore too, so they were perfect together. Jeff saw what I was looking at and turned my head and kissed it.

_"Don't worry about them, there jelous."_

_"Ha, I wish."_

Jeff tried his best to cheer me up, but something about John and Maria being together really bothered me. I know it shouldn't espcially because they were just alike, but it did. As we were heading back to the ring to get ready for Smackdown, Stephanie McMahon called.

_"Hey Steph, Whatcha' need?"_

_"I have a wrestling matched scheduled for you, you want to wrestle tonight?"_

_"Yes, mam' details please."_

_"You and Jeff against John and Maria?"_

It felt like my heart sank to the bottom of my chest. I tried to hide the fact I was worried and I told her i'd do it. I was not looking forward to tonight.

**John -**

_"Maria, we have a match tonight, you and me against Jeff and Angela."_

_"Good, you know we can beat them right?"_

_"..Well duh, I mean look at us, then look at them."_

_"Thats what I was thinking, good to have you back John."_

_"Yeah good to have you back too Maria."_

I watched Angela look over at us, so I leaned over to Maria and started making out with her. When they left, I let up.

_"What was that for?"_

_"To make them more jelous then they already are, you know get the match more hyped up."_

_"Ooh, good plan. Don't worry I don't mind kissing you anyways."_

I was scared for our match tonight. Not for me and not for Jeff, I knew we could handle ourselves. But for Angela and Maria, Maria hated Angela with a passion, and i'm sure that now Angela wasn't exactly happy with Maria either.  
Tonight the fans are going to have a show. A cat fight, a love lockdown.


	9. Its a date

**Sorry for the slow updates. My rabbit is getting sick, so they might be delayed so I can take care of her. Thanks for the support on this story guys, I can tell you it will only get better from here.**

* * *

_"OMG J.R. Did you see that?"_

_"Yes, For those who just tuned it, Maria went to hit Angela in the face with a chair and Angela ducked and slammed it into Maria's face."_

In the ring Maria and Angela were fighting it out hard. Jeff and John only got a few minutes here and there.  
Both Angela and Maria had bruises the size of baseballs and were bleeding, there nose, mouth, pretty much everything.  
The ring looked like a giant blood puddle.

_"Maria, tag me in."_

_"Angela tag me, i'm not letting him fight you."_

Both the girls ignored the guys and went on fighting. It ended up with Maria winning over Angela. The only reason she won was because she knocked Angela unconcious. When Angela was put onto a strecher, John ran up to her.

_"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"_

_"John, leave her alone, she's unconcious you sicko."_

_"Jeff, do you really want to fight about this? Right here right now?"_

_"You never were her friend were you? If you were, you would understand she's hurt."_

_"Johnny baby, come here, i'm hurt."_

_"I"m coming Maria, and Jeff this isn't over."_

**Angela -**

_"Mom, i'm fine I promise."_

_"Are you sure sweetie?"_

_"yes mom."_

_"Mom, ask her how long she was in there for?"_

_"Noah, I was in there for 4 hours, and yes I do have stiches."_

_"Sorry, you know your brother loves that stuff."_

_"It's fine, hey I have to go okay? I love you, bye."_

_"Love you two hun, bye."_

I looked over and it was Jeff peeking his head in through the door.  
I waved him in, and to be honest I was so suprised that he was still here, it was 5 AM, i'd been here unconcious since midnight, and had an hour of stiches after words. jeff sat down in the chair next to the bed.

_"You feeling okay?"_

_"Yeah, i'm better thanks, arn't you tired?"_

_"I took a nap, no worries. You scared me out there, you know that?"_

_"Sorry, I was just pissed, and I couldn't control my anger."_

_"I get it, but be careful, i'd rather not have you die just because John is stupid."_

_"I'm not going to die, in fact i'm getting out as soon as check ups are done."_

_"You want me to bring you to the hotel?"_

_"Jeff, you've stayed here all night, you don't have to do anymore."_

_"Yeah, well I want too, please?"_

_"Fine, but I owe you okay?"_

_"No."_

_"Yes, a carmal delight from the Cracker Barell."_

_"You know I can't say no to that."_

_"exactly why I said that."_

_"So it's a date?"_

_"Yeah, it's a date."_


	10. Faded

**Hey guys, thanks for the support once again, but i've been getting TONS of hits, and barely any comments :(. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Anyways i'm planning on starting a new story, it's pretty much going to be about my life, from my past to my present to my future, a never ending story, like my diary outloud. I should have a chapter of it up tonight, tell me what you think. Much love, me.**

* * *

**John -**

_"Hey Angela, can we talk?"_

She nodded her head yes and we both went to sit down. She had her hair down, jeans, and a blank t-shirt that Jeff decorated on.  
She looked cute, no doubt about it, but she wasn't my Angela. I decided I better tell her how I felt now, before she got to distracted by Jeff. I told her not to talk until i'm done, and to just listen, she nodded her head yes again.

_"Angela, i'm sorry for getting so mad this week. It's just you act one way with Jeff, and a total different way with me, and I just want to know the truth, what are you really like? __I want to get to know that you. Not the one you are with me, or the one you are with him, I want to get to know the real you, the one I know I could love, the one that I kind of already do."_

I watched her frown and then she pulled her headphones out of her ears, crap, she didn't hear me, why did everything have to not work out the way I wanted it too.

_"Sorry John, My music got to loud and I couldn't hear the last the last things you said after lets talk, want to repeat it? Sorry."_

_"Oh it's fine, I just said the guys and I were going out, and wanted to know if you and a few divas would like to join us."_

_"Ah, okay, I thought it was something important, good thing it wasn't huh?"_

_"Yeah, good thing."_

I walked away, still confused on how I could spill most of my heart out to someone who obviously doesn't care about it. Oh well I guess that's the way it's suppose to be, her with him, and me with Maria. It never really was just me and Maria though, she always had some other guy,  
maybe I was just destined to be alone.

_"Hey John."_

_"Whats up Morrison?"_

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"Ahh nothing, my legs just sore."_

_"Wrestling does that too you, Oh, and I'm really sorry about what you saw the other day."_

_"Hey, no worries. It just wasn't meant to be bud, besides that, it's not like I like her or anything, she was just someone fun to be around with."_

_"Well you still have Maria right?"_

_"yeah, Maria..."_

_"Whats wrong with her? She's smokin'"_

_"Then you have her."_

_"Woah, back up, whats really the problem."_

_"Nothing, I just realised how screwed up this company is."_

_"Hey, i'm going to go let you cool down, we'll talk later."_

_"Yeah, that might be a good idea."_

I got invited to go to a Red Sox game with Dave and there was no way I was going to miss it. We had a great time, the Sox won and I met a girl and her name was Liz. She was fine. Brunette, skinny, and hot. I think if anyone she could be the girl to change my mind about everything, the girl who will make me forgot about anyone by the name of Angela.


	11. Just keep lying to yourself

**Thanks for the support. Keep on commenting, you know I love it.**

* * *

**Angela -**

I was walking with Jeff, holding hands as content as can be. Jeff was perfect, I didn't want anything to change between us. I felt someone purposely shove my arm and looked up, it was a new girl, someone I hadn't seen around here, I looked at Jeff confused.

_"Whose she?"_

_"John's new girlfriend or something like that."_

_"He has a new girlfriend?!"_

_"I guess, why?"_

_"She just shoved me, I guess."_

_"Yeah, I bet she's just jelous."_

Jeff had to go get ready for his match so I left it at that. I knew John's match was coming up after Jeff's so he had to be in the locker room getting ready. I knocked on his door, and I assumed he though it was his 'girlfriend' because he let me in.

_"Hey Liz, omg your not Liz."_

_"No dip, do I honestly look like that slut?"_

_"Woah! What's your problem?"_

_"Who is she?!"_

_"Why does it matter? Are you jelous or something?"_

_"Omg, me jelous of her?!"_

_"Yeah, thats what I said, so are you?"_

_"John, your sick, to think i'd ever be jelous of her."_

_"Good, then get out of my way, I need to go see her."_

_"Whatever loser."_

_"Yeah, bye jelous."_

Truth is, I was kind of jelous. Don't get me wrong, I love Jeff, a lot.  
But even if I ever did want John back, I could never get him back by how she looks. She is like a perfect barbie doll, then look at me, what am I, I'm ugly, thats what I am. I have to get to the gym right away.

**Jeff -**

When I got back from my match I couldn't find Angela. After a while of asking around, one of the photographers said he seen her go in the gym.  
I checked and there she was, working her butt off. Sweat was dripping down her face and her hair was a mess. It wasn't like I minded it, but her happy medium was a bit better.

_"Hey, what are ya doing in here? I thought you only worked out on the weekends?"_

_"Yeah, well you don't see me winning any belts around here, I need to be in better shape."_

_"You look fine to me."_

_"Yeah well look at you, you don't exactly have a belt right now either."_

_"Woah, low blow, whats wrong?"_

I stopped the machine and took her hand and sat her down next to me. She looked like crap, I can't lie. But she didn't need to impress anyone, because I loved her just the way she was.

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off so mean."_

_"It's okay, are you mad about something?"_

_"I just really want that belt thats all, I need it."_

_"It just takes time, don't worry you'll get your chance."_

_"Jeff, i've been here for over 5 months, i've won over 80% of all my matches, and still I don't even get a chance at a title shot."_

_"Look babe, you'll get one okay? Just calm down, you don't need to work yourself to death just to get this belt."_

_"I want to."_

_"It's your choice, but just know I love you the way you are, with or without your belt."_

I got up and left, because I didn't want to say something i'd regret. I didn't honestly believe that was why she was working out, but I trust her. I know that if there is some other reason why she is doing it, and it's important enough, she'll tell me. At least thats what i'm telling myself.


	12. My girl

**Angela -**

I rolled over and saw Jeff was still sleeping, I tried getting out of the bed quietly but was unsuccessful. As soon as I sat up I felt nauseous and had to run to the toilet.  
I threw up all over the place. I guess I worked out to hard or something. Jeff ran over to me, making sure I was alright and rubbing my back.

_"I'm fine, I promise."_

_"Are you sure? Do you need to go to the doctor?"_

_"Jeff, please. I just worked out to hard yesterday."_

_"Angela you've been working out non stop I really think you need to give it a rest."_

_"I'm fine, I promise, it just takes my body some time to get used to it."_

_"Alright, it's your body not mine, but be careful okay?"_

_"Yeah, okay."_

I don't understand why he was so upset. I mean it was one day of working out, big deal.  
It's not like he doesn't work out twice as hard when he has a title match coming up. After I got up, I got some water and some crackers and watched some tv, as soon as I am feeling better I'm going out to work out. These crackers can't be good for me.

**John -**

_"Hey Liz baby girl, do you mind getting my phone?"_

_"Sure babe, hold on."_

I loved her. I was right, she is a million times better then that Angela chick. When I got my phone, I had a new message on it, it was from Jeff. What the heck was he calling for?

_"John? What the hell did you do to her? I know it's none of my business and maybe I'm wrong but she's working harder then I've ever seen her. You changed her John, you took the okay Angela away."_

What a freak. Always coming up with stories, does he honestly believe that? Why can't he just accept the fact that she loves me and not him. I hope he's jelous, thats all i've ever wanted. Liz was looking at me funny so I pulled her onto my lap and told her it was just Jeff being well Jeff. She laughed and I kissed her, her laugh was adorable. Not like someone elses I know.

Gosh! Why can't I stop comparing her to everything and everyone? Just last night I took Angela on a walk on the beach at midnight, and I couldn't help but imagine her as Angela. I don't like Angela, what in the hell is my problem?

**Jeff -**

I didn't like it. Not one bit. I stayed up all night trying to figure out what she wasn't telling me.  
I tried to get her to tell me but she wouldn't and told me not to worry about it. But that just wasn't me, I worry about everything, especially someone I love.

I put together most of the facts, and figured that since this started as soon as John met this Liz girl, that Angela was trying to compete with her. It's not right. John is trying to make her jelous and it's sick. Literally, Angela is constantly sick now and it's all his fault. I hope he's happy because he doesn't even know whats coming for him next week. He want's to be dirty, i'll play dirty, in the ring.  
He won't be able to breathe when i'm done with him. No one, messes with my girl.


	13. Breakups and Makeups

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, sorry I haven't been able to update as much as normal, i've been busy getting stuff ready to move. I'll get back to my normal updating schedule soon, promise.**

* * *

**Angela -**

_"Jeff? What the hell was that?"_

_"What was what?" _

_"That?!" _

I pointed to the tv screen and it showed him doing the 'twist of fate' on John. Then John passed out and Jeff got the pin.

_"Oh, that? Yeah what about it?" _

_"That was NOT PART OF THE PLAN, JEFF" _

_"YEAH, WELL YOU CHANGING WASN'T EITHER!" _

_"What are you tlaking about??" _

_"You, i'm talking about you. Don't you get it?" _

_"Get what? Jeff, why are you acting like this?" _

_"I'm not acting like anything Angela, it's you, youv'e changed." _

_"Jeff? I haven't done anything what is your problem?" _

_"You are! You meant so much to me, well you did." _

_"What do you mean..are we over?" _

_"I guess so, I never thought you'd be like this." _

_"I'm so confused Jeff, please give me a chance." _

_"When you finally figure out who you are come see me." _

He left and that was it. I left the locker room and watched him walk away. I thought he was the one, I guess I was wrong. I sat down and curled up my knees and tucked my face into them and just cried. I was like that for a few minutes until I felt someone sit by me. I could feel there gaze burn a whole in my back, So I looked up.

_"Angela, are you okay?" _

_"If I said no, would you think I was weak?" _

_"Of course not, come here, tell me about it." _

He pulled me up next to him and wiped my tears away, which only made me cry more. I leaned onto him and let him hold me while trying to tell him what happened.

_"Have I changed?" _

_"No, why?" _

_"Je...." It hurt to speak his name. _

_"Jeff, he said I did, have I?" _

_"I'm sorry Angela, I don't know how he could give you up." _

_"It's okay, I just...I don't know what I did wrong." _

_"Angel, you didn't do anything wrong, you know that." _

_"I had too, otherwise why would he leave me?" _

_"He's just not thinking straight, any guy would be lucky to have you." _

_"Thanks John." _

_"Your welcome, hey Liz and I are going to get ice cream, come with us?" _

I really did appreciate the fact he was trying to be nice. But he still brought this "Liz" chick into it. Come on. I was so sick of her, it pretty much just ruined the 'moment' I had with him, and I haven't had one of those with him in a while.

_"Sorry, I would but tonight I think i'mma have a girls night. Thanks though." _

_"Alright, but the invitation is still open if you feel like it okay?" _

_"Yeah, thanks., and John?" _

_"Yeah Angel?" _

_"Did you really mean what you said about any guy would be lucky to have me?" _

_"Yeah I did, I really did."_


	14. Inked

**Angela -**

I was sitting down next to John on the couch watching the match. It was Jeff vs. The Miz. I was still nervous even though I knew Jeff was going to win. I barely even blinked, well until someone tapped on my shoulder. I looked up and it was my best friend.

_"OMG! Kelly! How are you?"_

_"Hey girly, i'm great, how is my doll?"_

_"I'm fabulous now, I haven't talked to you in forever."_

_"Sorry, I had to take a break, I was getting worn out."_

_"Thats understandable._

_"Hey Angela, Barbie, i'm going to go get something to eat, this girl talk is to much, wan't anything?"_

_"No, thanks."_

John left and Barbie took his place next to me. She got all quiet.

_"Barbs, hello, earth to Barbie."_

_"Sorry, I had to make sure he left before I asked you."_

_"Asked me what?"_

_"Sooo, are you two going out?"_

_"No! Oh my! No, were just friends."_

_"You'd be a cute couple."_

_"So would you with hmm...Miz."_

_"Angela!"_

_"double date? Tonight, come on it'll be fun, we can catch up on things."_

_"Fine, it's a deal or date or whatever. See you later then?"_

_"Yeah bye."_

**John -**

_"Angela, I can't."_

_"Ugh, why not?!"_

_"Liz. I can't just dump her for you."_

_"Thanks John, I guess I see where I am on your list."_

_"Angela, you know it's not like that."_

_"Hmm, seems like it."_

_"Fine, but only this time, and please change your outfit, you know the deal."_

_"Yeah Yeah, i'll change, shorts and a tank? Is that fine?"_

_"Yup, anything but jeans and a tee."_

_"Alright."_

I had to admit the last few days she's gotten hotter. She dresses much better and she's making a few more friends. She also looks a lot skinnier then she did when I first met her, maybe 15 pounds skinnier. Heck I don't know.

The only thing I really noticed is how tense she was around me. Like she was afraid I was going to hurt her or something. She should know i'd never do that too her.  
Okay so maybe I can't say that because I already have, but not in a physical way or anything.

**After the date -**

_"Alright my little Angel, lets bring you home."_

_"Noo, Johnny I want to go to yours."_

She was clinging to me like I was the last thing she had in her life. I loved when she was drunk, she turned into a little kid and it was adorable. The Miz, Barbie, and I decided it was time to leave when she started sticking her tounge out at people.

_"Angela baby, i'll let you come home with me, but you have to be good okay?"_

_"Uh huh, uh huh, I promise papi."_

I brought her to my hotel room and layed her on the bed and turned on the tv. It just so happened it was a commercial about wwe...about Jeff. She sat straight up on the bed and her eyes got big.

_"Whats wrong sweetheart?"_

_"That man."_

_"What about him?"_

_"That man, is a meanie, he hurt me Johnny, you should beat him up, he hurt me bad."_

There wasn't much I could say to that, so I just told her to go to sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning. Even though she said it in little kid terms I knew what she meant.  
I could tell by the way she looked at him, she really loved him. I did this too them. I broke them apart. I ruined her for me.

When I looked back over at her, she was asleep, so I covered her up and kissed her forehead.

_"Angel, I know your sleeping but I just want you to know, I love you."_

If I wouldn't have known better, I would have swore I heard her say I love you too Johnny.  
But unless she was talking in her sleep that isn't possible. I guess I just wish. I wish things would be differen't. But I have Liz, not her. Thats the way things are, were, and always will be. The story is written out in ink, it can never be erased.


	15. I can't breathe without you

**Sorry that this chapter is crazy short, but I felt if I put more, that it'd ruin what I was trying to put across. I mean I was writing this chapter and I got sad by it...especially because I was listening to Breathe - Taylor Swift....you guys should listen to it while reading this, it's kind of what I based this chapter on. Okay i'll just put the lyrics at the end of this, read it plz.**

Jeff -

Last night I was in the middle of heading to my hotel room, when I saw John carrying Angela to his room. How could she do this to me? I know I dumped her and all, but just look at her now, she was differen't. When she was with me, she'd never get that drunk, never dress that way, never act like that. I honestly hated it.

"Hey Jeff, umm..Jeff?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, Whats up...Maria?"

"Nothing, look, are you mad?"

"No, i'm just upset why?"

"Well I am, that Angela chick is stealing MY man."

"your man?"

"Yeah, John, and that man, is stealing your girl."

"My girl?"

"Angela! Get with the program Jeff, anyways how about we make them jelous?"

"Sorry Maria, but you know thats not my thing."

"You love her Jeff! Don't you want her back?"

"Well yes, but..."

"But nothing, i'll see you at the mall at 4 then, be there. I have a plan."

"Ugh Maria."

"Bye Jeff, loves yah."

"Bye."

John -

"Angela, Hey Angela Babe, it's time to get up."

"Why's it so dark in here?"

"I knew you'd have a hangover so I made sure to keep all the lights off, and close the curtains."

"Thanks."

She sat up, and grabbed her head. I could tell she was dizzy and didn't feel good. She must of really had something on her mind last night, because she normally doesn't ever get that drunk. I helped her up and lead her to the mini couch in the room. she layed back down and looked at me.

"What do you need?"

"Other then you? nothing."

"Angela, come on, snap out of it, Liz already called today."

"Gosh John!, ow ow ow."

"Quit yelling, your going to kill yourself."

"Sorry, it's just, why is everything about her? She's all you ever talk about."

"I'm dating her Angela, I can't just forget about her."

"Not even for me?"

"I would...but."

"I get it, don't explain, at least now I know."

"Angela, come on."

"It's fine John, really, look I have to go say sorry to jeff anyways."

"Um, Angela do you want to know what you said last night?"

"What?"

"That he hurt you, he hurt you alot, and I don't want to do that too you. I never wanted to see your hurt"

"It's too late Johnny, it's too late. I love you, i'll see you later."

"Wait Angel, I hope you know I don't want to lose my best friend, I don't know what i'll be without you."

"It's not easy for me either, but sometimes people change there minds, and I didn't think it'd end this way, but it did. Goodbye."

I watched her walk out, tears were pouring down her face, I wish she would have turned around, to see they were mine too.

**I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time**

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  



	16. A kiss from an Angel

**Oh wow you guys. Sorry majorly. I was so tired last night I forgot to edit the story so sorry for all the mistakes. And sorry for the lack of updates as always. But i'm only getting one comment pretty much per chapter anyways, so sorry to you one person out there. x**

* * *

**Angela -**

I had a major hangover and the lights were killing me. So I popped a asprin in my mouth and called Jeff's cellphone. I still wasn't sure what I was going to say, but I knew the two words 'I'm sorry' had to be in there.  
It rang twice and then just quit...he must have pressed ignore. So I tried again, the same thing happened.  
I told myself if he didn't answer this time that I would just let it be, he did.

_"What?!"_

_"Umm...hi Jeff?"_

_"What do you want Angela?"_

_"I just..I want..I wanted to tell you that i'm sorry, that I screwed up and I was wrong, and everything, it's...it's all my fault, and I never meant to hurt you, and I hope we can be friends?"_

_"You want to be friend? I'm sorry I just can't do that."_

_"Why? Jeff why?"_

_"Have you seen yourself lately? I loved the old you, not this girl that I barely know. Besides Maria wouldn't want it that way."_

_"Maria?"_

_"Yup, she's like you, only better."_

_"Jeff, why are you acting like this? You've never been like this."_

_"Well all change Angela, you proved that to me, I guess it's just my turn."_

_"Omg, Jeff, I didn't."_

_"Bye, talk to you later...or not."_

_"Bye."_

He didn't even let me finish. I hated it, I hated this. John had Liz, Jeff had Maria, and who did I have? I had no one.  
Why can't I rewind time? Why can't things just go back to the way they were? Everything was so much simplier. I never had to worry about my heart, because it was always mine and no one could touch it, why was everyone playing with it now?

**John -**

I stopped by to visit Liz today. She smelt good..she smelt like my angel. Although I loved that smell to bits, it was like Vanilla, but something else at the same time. No wait I lied, It smelt like nothing I ever smelt before, It was like heaven. I couldn't let Liz wear it, I didn't want anything to remind me of the girl who walked away, and the guy who let her.

_"Liz, can you change?"_

_"You don't like it?"_

_"No, I love it dear, just your perfume, it's giving me a headache."_

_"It never has before."_

_"My allergies are acting up today sorry babe."_

_"Oh, i'm sorry, yeah i'll be right back."_

Smooth. I am very smooth. She came back down with a differen't top on and didn't have any perfume on at all. You could still smell it in the air though, So I wanted to get out as quickly as I could. So I took her out to dinner.

we sat and talked about everything, except what i've been up too. I kept going around that question because I really didn't want her to get any clues about Angela, not that it would really matter now, seeing as her and I were over, but just in case. At the end of dinner I kissed her goodbye. But there was nothing there, It was just a kiss.  
It wasn't a kiss from an angel.


	17. Questions

**Okay so I know there hasn't been much of Jeff and these chapters have been pretty short. But the next 3 will be long, and they will each have their own chapters. :-). Keep on reviewing you guys, your the reason I write. x**

* * *

**Jeff -**

The girls locker room door was open and I saw Angela. She was the only diva in there, and she was crying. I almost went in there and asked whats wrong, i'm glad I didn't. I saw John come into the locker room followed by Kelly. After a few moments of yelling she crawled into John's arms and was crying into his shoulder. I didn't get it, what does John have that I don't? Maria was right, something had to be done.

**John -**

She forgave me...I think. After my match, Barbie came running at me and yanked me by my arm. I had no idea where she was taking me, and I refused to go. But as soon as she said the name Angela I was out running her, and she was the one getting dragged behind me.

Angela wouldn't say anything but yelling at first. It was mixed in with tears and you couldn't understand a single word that she said. All the sudden she just stopped, looked me straight in the eyes, and said 'hold me'. I wanted this. I wanted her. Why? Why couldn't I just have her? Why'd I mess things up?

Kelly grabbed my arm again and pulled me out after Angela said she had to go get ready for her match.

_"John, you two.."_

_"Barbs, don't go there. You know I have someone."_

_"I don't care. Break up with her, you are in love with Angela."_

_"I am not, I'm just glad we are even talking."_

_"I just am going to say this once, are you listening?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, what?"_

_"She loves you, you love her. She needs you John. If you let her go this time, you might never get her back."_

Then she walked away. I never thought about that. What am I going to do when she doesn't need me? What if she won't just have a breakdown everytime we get in a fight, so I can easily slip into her life. Ugh, I hate questions, and yet ever since I met this girl i've had millions.

**Angela -**

It was weird. Feeling John's warm arms wrap around me. Smelling his mix of Tag and Axe. I didn't want to get up, I really didn't. But I had too. For my match of course, and because I couldn't let myself fall for him again.  
I told him it was over, I can't keep letting him think that I don't stand by what I say. I love him....but he doesn't love me. Why doesn't he see that?


	18. Our plan

**So i'm at a writers block right now, but here is Jeff's chapter anyways, cuz I promised. Love you guys!**

* * *

**Jeff -**

Maria and I had our plan all set. First things first. She would go up to John get him all bothered the way she does with everyone and then say she was going out with me tonight, and i'd do pretty much the same to Angela. Both Maria and I planned on meeting after words at the hotel to check our progress. Maria left to go find John, and now it's my turn.

_"Hey Angela." _

_"Jeff? Your talking to me." _

_"Yeah sorry, I thought about it, and i'm really sorry." _

_"It's okay..I just." _

_"Hey, how about this? I take you out to dinner tonight, just the two of us?" _

_"That'd be great, thanks." _

_"No problem, how about 7?" _

_"Yeah, 7 sounds fine." _

_"Kay see you then, love ya babes." _

_"Umm..Love you too?" _

I went back to the hotel to see Maria. She said that John was so pissed off, and I better watch out. Ha.  
As if John could ever touch me, without getting hurt. We waited for a few hours, until it was 6:30.  
I called Angela.

_"Hey Angel, um, I have to tell you something." _

_"Oh, okay sure, whats that?" _

_"Maria invited me to hang out with her tonight, so i'm going to have to cancel our plans." _

_"But, we made plans first Jeff." _

_"Yeah, I know and like I said i'm sorry, but I mean think about it, theres Maria..and then there is you." _

_"Whats that suppose to mean?" _

_"Umm, she's hot your not? Well I have to go darls, talk to you soon." _

I felt hurt a little bit, I can't believe I was actually hurting her so I could have her. But if it was the only way I was willing to do anything. I wiped the frown off my face and put a grin on it when I turned back around to see Maria waiting.

_"So how'd it go?" _

_"She so fell for it, your plan is working miss perfect." _

_"Good, very good. We'll meet tomorrow?" _

_"Yeah sounds good." _

_"Wait Maria.." _

_"Yeah Jeff?" _

_"Maybe we should go out, you know just so I don't feel like a complete jerk and a liar." _

_"Haha, wow you have a lot to learn." _

_"Come on, friends only of course." _

_"Yeah, alright, sounds good." _

We went to a steakhouse and then out to a club, we were having so much fun, I actually did forget about Angela, well until Maria brought her up again.

_"Wow, if Angela were here, she would be so mad." _

_"Haha, yeah I know right?" _

I turned my head so Maria couldn't see the hurt in my eyes. I didn't want it to go this far, but I guess we all have to do things we don't want for someone we love. Maria was gorgeous but she wasn't Angela.


	19. Regret

**Wow, I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a little more sexual and swearing though, so be warned. I lied, it's a lot more sexual, FYI. Please, please, comment, I'll update soon I promise.**

* * *

**John -**

I was hanging out with Barbie a lot more now. She seemed like she was both mine and Angela's counsler.  
She kept things from fallen apart when they were crumbling. So sure things were still rocky and Angela and I barely talked, but at least we weren't fighting.

_"Hey John, whats up?"_

_"Not too much, Just planning on heading to Liz's place later today, you Barbs?"_

_"Hmm..Well Angela and I were going to go to the club later tonight, want to go?"_

_"Like I said, Liz."_

_"Fine, miss out on the chance to see Angela in a sexy outfit."_

_"Ouch Barb, Ouch." I laughed and rolled my eyes at her._

_"Okay, so that didn't work, anyways you should come..I mean after your done with Liz and all."_

_"I'll try, anyways I better go, I don't want to be late, bye."_

_"Bye."_

I started the car up and then took a deep breath. 'I can't do this." I mumbled to myself. 'I can't keep telling myself I don't love her, ah, fuck it, i'm going to the club.' I called Liz, to aplogize.

_"Hey John, whats taking you so long?"_

_"Sorry babe, i'm not going to be able to make it out tonight, Vince wants me to stay late for work, to go over some story lines."_

_"You promised."_

_"I know, and i'm sorry, you know how busy work has been lately. I promise i'll make it up too you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise, Love you babe, bye."_

_"Love you too John, bye."_

I can't believe I just lied to her. I've never lied to her. If she finds out I lied, I might aswell just leave the country. I pretty much raced to the club. As soon as I seen Angela I grabbed her.

_"We need...to dance...now."_

Barbie was right, Angela looked amazing, from the top of her head, to her toes. As much as I loved the outfit she had on, I wanted her out of it, bad. The song changed and I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into me, she was grinding on me, and this was the closest we had been ever.

Both her and I were really getting into it. Moving as if we were one person. I moved in by her ear so I could tell her something.

_"I want you Angel."_

_'I need you John."_

_'Let's get out of here."_

I picked her up wedding style and headed towards the car. I barely could get to the car because my passion was burning for her, I had to have her, only her. Once we got in the car I started it up but she shut it off.  
She put her finger over my mouth and said 'no.'

We hopped into the backseat as best as we could do, and I layed her down and started making out with her.  
It was perfect, everything was so perfect, the way she moved, the way my body reacted to it. I took her shirt off so she was just in her bra, and she slipped mine off, her fingers were shaking. So I held them against my body to try and calm her. She traded spots with me, and got on top of me. She traced every line on my body sending goosebumps all over me. I slipped two of my fingers on each hand down the sides of her skirt teasing her.

She helped me take her skirt off, and she went on to take my jeans off, teasing me just as I did her, she slipped a finger down my pants and boxers and was causing me to get excited, I hurried up and took her hand and put it down my pants as I put one down hers. I had one hand busy with her upper half, and the other the lower. Too busy to notice my phone was vibrating, until there was a knock on the car window.

I quickly got up and slipped my pants on and threw a shirt on. When I stepped out it was Liz. She looked pissed.

_"Liz, omg, what are you doing here?"_

_"You mean to tell me what YOU are doing here. I was going to suprise you by showing up to work, you sounded stressed, but now I see your with this tramp."_

_"Liz, i'm soo.."_

_'Save it John were over."_

She slapped me across the face and for a moment there I regretted it, every detail of the night. But then I realized that the girl I loved was waiting for me in the car, and all that regret just went away.


	20. Sick

**Okay, so it's 3:00 AM here, and i'm exhausted, but I figured since I promised the more comments the faster i'd updates so here you guys go. Keep the comments coming, I love you guys for it, :-).**

* * *

**Angela -**

_"Okay I get it, but I mean the night was so perfect except for that Liz part."_

_"Don't let it ruin your day girly, I mean he chose you over her."_

_"I know, I guess I just kind of feel bad."_

_"Say what? Now your talking crazy."_

_"He had a good thing with her, and I just went and messed things up."_

_"Hey Barbs, Angel."_

_"Oh Hey John."_

_"What are you two girls up too?"_

_"Nothing just talking."_

_"Well I better let you and John catch up, bye."_

John grabbed me by the waist and I wrapped my legs around his. Whenever I was around him everything just seemed right. I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, and hopped down.

_"So what are your plans for today princess?"_

_"I don't know, what do you want to do?"_

_"Movies and Dinner sound okay?"_

_"Sounds great, but i'm suppose to go meet Maria for something..is that alright?"_

_"Yeah, but since when do you hang out with her?"_

_"I don't, but hey you know maybe we can be friends."_

_"Alright, just call me when your ready, Love ya."_

_"Love ya too, bye."_

Okay so maybe John was right, what did Maria want? I called her to tell her I'd be coming over shortly, and headed down there. I never really thought about what she wanted but now John had me worried. When I got out of the car she handed me a frappe and we sat down.

_"Okay darling, I have to tell you something okay..."_

_"Yeah, whats that?"_

_"You and John, are you like dating?"_

_"Well, I guess you could say that."_

_"You shouldn't be dating him."_

_"What? Okay just stop."_

_"No, just wait. I know what he's like Angela, after all he's my best friend. He uses girls for sex, and I don't want you to get hurt."_

_"What??"_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you, but someone had too, and I didn't want you to have to find out for yourself. If you plan on seeing him i'd just be really careful okay?"_

_"Yeah, thanks Maria, bye."_

_"Bye doll, nice chat."_

**John -**

We ended up seeing Transformers 2. The movie was great, The popcorn was great, Angela looked great, her mood though..not so much. Everytime i'd put my arm around her she'd back away. I tried holding hands with her and she'd come up with an excuse like my hands are hot,  
sorry. It was ridiculous. So when the movie got over I wanted to talk to her in the car.

_"Babe, what's wrong?"_

_"What do you mean? Nothings wrong."_

_"You've been acting really weird all night."_

_"Sorry, I just don't feel so good, you think we can skip me going to your place, I need sleep."_

_"Of course Babe, do you want me to stay with you there?"_

_"I don't think i'd get much sleeping that way silly, sorry but thanks again, it was nice tonight."_

_"Yeah no problem, i'm coming over tomorrow to check on you, you better feel better."_

_'I will, promise."_

Okay, well that makes sense now. Of course her hands were hot, she probably had a temp. That could also explain why she didn't want my arm around her. And the fact that she didn't kiss me when I walked her to her door, was probably because she didn't want to get me sick. At least that's what i'm going to tell myself.


	21. Getting away with murder

**So the response wasn't that great with the last chapter, but I have suprise for the only person that commented, she gets a free photo edit :-). Just email me and i'll let you know what I can do. I think i'mma start that now the first person to comment or something, what do you think? Thanks everyone though for reading. Reply please :D.**

* * *

**Jeff -**

_"You did what?"_

_"Look don't worry Jeff our plan is coming to a close."_

_"I didn't want it to go this far Maria."_

_"It's kind of too late for that, just wait for the clock to tick, and they'll be over, then you can have her and I can have him back."_

_"Fine, but don't make it any worse then it already is."_

_'No worry Jeff, I won't."_

She said the word I as if she was planning on someone else doing something. Sure I wanted Angela all to myself and didn't want John to have her, but I didn't want her to get hurt in the process. Right now it's hanging on a string, and I can only hope it won't get worse.

I started seeing Angela a lot more cautious around John, It looked like the sparkle in her eye when she was around him, turned into a dull dot. I hated what she was becoming,  
even more then I hated when she was changing for John. I couldn't have Maria ruin her just for me, I thought I wanted this, until she got greedy and had to have it all.

**John -**

I called Angela twice and she didn't answer my calls. She always answered my calls.  
I gave her a hug and the love you could feel in it was gone, she was changing into something I hadn't known. Even the way she acted around her friends wasn't like this.

_"Angela whats wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing i'm fine, why?"_

_"You've been acting differen't, like you don't want me around."_

_"John do you love me?"_

_'Yes I love you Angela, Why?"_

_"Just making sure."_

_"Since when have you had to make sure?"_

_"Since you've been using me for sex."_

_"Angela! You know i'd never do that to you!"_

_"It's not like you haven't with every other girl, might aswell add me to the list."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I heard from Maria, all about you, were done John, I can't have this pain."_

_"She's lying to you! I'd never ever do that too you, i'd never hurt you."_

_"And John, I almost told you that I loved you, Thank God I didn't or that'd been a lie."_

_"Angela come back."_

_And here it goes again. This is the second time Maria screwed up our relationship.  
If Maria wasn't such a good friend of mine, i'd think she was doing it on purpose. I ran into her while I left and tried finding out what the heck was going on._

_"What'd you tell Angela?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"What did you tell Angela about me, she dumped me because of something you said!"_

My voice was starting to raise and I was getting mad.

_"I just told her about you playing and cheating on everyone for sex."_

_"Why the fuck did you say that? It's not even true."_

_"It is John, you just don't realize it."_

_"Damn Maria! I thought you had my back?"_

_"Not with her she's gross John, it's a good thing she moved on."_

_"Maria your a bitch! Your going to regret this, i'm telling you."_

I hated Maria with every ounce of my body. I felt sick litterally sick.  
It was emotional pain it was Physical. I was seeing red, and everyone around me I could picture slamming their heads into a wall. This is what i've become.


	22. Truth

**Woo okay, so it's 2:00 AM, I was planning on going to bed but figured I better update my story, so please review as always, I appreciate it...and the winner of the last chapter is xoxLiveLifexox . So if your reading this XOX please PM me and I'll do your free picture edit, it can be of anything or anyone just PM me. Oh and if you guys don't remember, you win by just being the first to review. So Get going haa. Thanks guys bye.**

* * *

**Angela -**

_"Jeff, where's John?" _

_"Idk, but we need to talk." _

_"Not right now Jeff, I have to go find John he missed the show tonight!" _

_"He can wait, I have to tell you something important." _

_"No you can wait, I have to go." _

Whatever it was that Jeff had to tell me could wait tell after I found John. When I asked around everyone said they hadn't seen him today. It seemed as if he had just vanished into thin air. The last spot I could check was at his hotel.

_"Hey, has John Cena check in yet?" _

_"Yes, he checked in, but I haven't seen him come out of his room since." _

_"Can you tell me what room he's in?" _

_"I'm sorry that's private information." _

_"But I work with him." _

_"Sorry it's against the rules." _

_"Ugh, here is fifty dollars, now where is he?" _

_"Ahh, thank you. He is on the first floor room 23." _

I can't believe how stupid some people are. I mean I worked with the stupid guy for petes sakes. What was I going to do rob him? Jeeze. I went to his room,  
and notice a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door.

I knocked and heard him say "I'm naked." I knew he wasn't so I came in. I expected the door to be locked but it wasn't. So when I shoved on it, I practically fell in. I saw John sitting on the edge of the bed his head in his hands. He looked up and almost screamed.

_"What part of 'i'm naked' and 'Do not disturb' don't you understand?" _

_"I understand that you didn't show up to work tonight, and I was worried." _

_"Look, you shouldn't be here. Remember 'I was going to cheat on you." _

_"Gosh John! I'm not here to try and say i'm sorry or anything like that, I just wanted to make sure your okay, i'm not sure I should have now." _

I rolled my eyes, and turned to go leave.

_"Angela just wait a minute okay, I didn't show up for work because you hurt me,  
you really fucking hurt me, I love you." _

_"When you love someone you don't cheat on them John." _

_"I've never and I won't ever cheat on you, you have to believe me." _

_"I just don't know what to believe anymore, I have to go." _

Once again I was walking out on John Cena. A lot of people would think i'm crazy, the face that someone like him would want me...but only I know the truth.

**Jeff -**

I wish Angela would have talked to me before she went to talk to John. All I could do now is wait, and hope she didn't do something she's going to regret. I love her, she is everything to me. But if her being caught in this is making her upset then I have to do something about it...even if it means she'll choose him over me, at least she'll be happy.

Angela came and met me at the closest resturaunt. I offered to buy her food but she didn't want anything. We talked for a while when I finally decided I had to tell her the truth.

_"Angela...I have to tell you something." _

_"Jeff...if it's bad news can you save it?" _

_"I can't, I want too, but I really can't." _

_"Fine then make it quick please. I'm so sick of all this drama." _

I tried making it quick so I slurred it all into one quick long sentence.

_"I love you, Maria loves John, We made a plan, he never wanted to cheat on you, you broke his heart, he broke yours, i'm sorry, please forgive me, and go get John." _

_"I really don't know what to say right now." _

_"Don't say anything, just go find John, tell him you love him." _

**I leaned in to wipe the tears from her eyes and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then I watched the woman I love leave me for another man, and know it was all my fault.**


	23. Animal

**So sorry for not updating this one, but i've got a lot of ideas, so expect more updates as soon as I can get online again, thanks for your support everyone.**

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V.**

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."_

I was standing in the mirror practicing the million ways I could tell him I'm sorry, the problem was that he most likely wouldn't forgive me. I called John and asked him to meet me at a local café.

-**later –**

I stirred my mocha with a coffee straw and stared at him, he looked older. There were deep wrinkles set into his forehead and dark circles under his eyes. This isn't the John I was used to, and I did this to him.

_"John look..."_

_"Save it, I know what you're going to say."_

_"You do?"_ That caught me by surprise.

_"Yeah, how I screwed you over, how I'm wrong and your right, I get it, save me from another lecture."_

_"John. That's not what I was going to say at all."_

_"Oh yeah, then what were you going to say?"_

_"That I messed up, I believed a lie. I love you John. And I'm sorry."_

_"You're sorry? You're sorry!"_

John's voice was getting angrier and louder and I saw him clench his jaw.

_"Please, John, I didn't know. I didn't know!"_

_"Save it, I don't want to hear it!"_

He was screaming now, and had everyone in the café staring at him. I started to cry.

_"Fine, you know what? I don't understand you. You say you love me, now you don't even want to hear what I've got to say. You're an, an, an, animal!"_

_"Better to be an animal then to have girls like you playing with my heart."_

_"I didn't mean to John! I'd never want to hurt you."_

_"It's a little too late for that now isn't it?"_

And this time John was the one walking out on me.

**John's P.O.V.**

I got in my car and punched everything in sight. It didn't do me any good, but it helped to get the frustration out. Then I cupped my face in my hands and cried. I've never been like this in my life, this girl was very powerful. She could bring out the best or the worst in me.

I drove to the arena almost crashing twice from not paying attention and then prepared for my match. I was standing in the gorilla with Jeff, it was me vs. him again tonight.

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it?"_

_"Didn't she come apologize?"_

_"I really don't want to talk about it."_

_"Oh I get it, she did, and now you're pissed, yeah that makes sense, not."_

_"You really need to shut up."_

_"You just don't realize a good thing when it's in front of your eyes do you?"_

I just couldn't control my anger anymore. All that anger and pain from the past two days I threw into Jeff and it wasn't even match time yet. I grabbed him by the neck and shoved him into the wall. Then I punched him about 4 times in the face, and ended with a kick in his gut.

I watched him lay on the ground in pain, lip busted open, and nose broken. And it felt good. She was right, I am an animal. And you know what? I don't plan on changing.


	24. I'm leaving, never looking back again

**I tried to update this to a little more of whats going on in wwe now. And i'm really upset about Jeff leaving :( But I guess it's understandable.**

* * *

**Angela's P.O.V.**

I hurried over to the hospital as soon as I heard what happened. They used a fill in for Jeff and changed the story line around just enough so that he could miss tonight, yet still be there next week without completely ruining their plans.

_"Eve, how is he?"_

_"He's doing better, I mean he's definitely been in worse condition, but he should be able to be released tomorrow."_

_"Can I go in?"_

_"The nurse might let you, but ask the one over there, the other one is a real jerk."_

_"Thanks."_

I walked over to the nurse standing at the front desk and asked if I could see Jeff.

_"May I go see Jeff Hardy?"_

_"Are you related?"_

_"Well no."_

_"Sorry, he's sleeping right now, so were not letting anyone in who isn't related."_

_"Well, what I meant was I'm not related but I'm his girlfriend."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Alright go on in, but try not to wake him okay?"_

_"Yeah, thanks."_

So I lied a little, it didn't matter much to me. All I know is that I wanted to see Jeff.

When I got in the room he had two swollen black eyes, a small bruise on his neck and a wrap on his nose. I sat down next to him and gently grabbed his hand. I started crying softly trying not to wake him.

_"Jeff, I know you can't hear me, because you're sleeping, but I wanted you to know I'm sorry. I never should have let this happen to you, and it is my fault, no matter what you think. If I could just make up my stupid mind, you would have never gotten hurt. Jeff, when I told you I loved you a long time ago, I don't think I meant it then, but gosh."_

I stopped to sigh, and catch my thoughts before my emotions took me away.

_"What I mean is, you make this hard on me. I want to love you because you're the sweet guy I know and care for, but then John, he's the girl everyone wants, the one who is bad but you just want to be the one girl that can break that and make him good again. I'm not saying I love you, or him for that matter, I'm saying I'm hurt and confused. And until I know what to do then I can't talk to either of you, and once again I'm sorry."_

I kissed him on the lips and then left. I knew it was going to be hard for me to stay away. But for the sake of them and my emotions I had too.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

Angela didn't know it, but I was awake when she came in the room. I was going to let her know, but when she started talking, I just couldn't bare to let her know I was listening. Even though it broke me, I knew she was right. Not about it being her fault, because none of this would have happened if it weren't for Maria and me, but she was right about not being together. It was for the best, even if it killed me, I knew what I had to do.

**Next week on Smackdown –**

I told the creative writers what I had to do, and they all silently agreed. After my match against Cm Punk, I stayed in the ring to give an announcement.

_"Fans, I love you, and I want to thank you for all the good years. But I have to leave this chapter of my life right now, and move on to another one. This isn't goodbye though, it's see you later. And I promise I will too. Just with everything going on right now, I have to take a break. It may be a long one it may be short, who knows, but I'll miss you. Thank you again, and see you later."_

I left a little heart broken. Especially since the TV crew edited my speech a little bit. What the fans didn't know though, was I was leaving because of Angela, I couldn't stand breaking her anymore then I had, and I'd give up anything for her, even my job.


	25. Hung up

**Thanks for the review. Anyways here is another chapter for ya, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I can't even count how many emails Angela sent me. I read all of them, just never responded. It was mostly about what the heck I was thinking (I was thinking I was helping her) and I can't do that (Oh yes I can.) I had a bunch of fans asking me through twitter what I was planning on doing now. I never responded though. Even to Matt.

2:30 AM. The clocked blinked as if it was telling me to go to bed; I couldn't sleep though, because there was just too much going on in my mind. I went downstairs and saw Matt was awake too. He looked at me and I sat next to him.

_"I guess I just can't wrap my mind around why bro."_

_"Her."_

_"Angela? I don't understand."_

_"She was so confused Matt, trying to choose between John and me, I didn't want to hurt her anymore."_

_"She's just one girl though Jeff. And you quitting is probably going to hurt her more."_

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"Yeah, she thought I was sleeping at the hospital and she was talking to me, telling me how she was sorry, how she didn't want to hurt me, or him, so she couldn't see us anymore. Well there, now she can't see me at least."_

_"Wow."_

_"Yeah, anyways go to bed, quit worrying I'll be okay."_

_"Alright, but don't do what your thinking of."_

_"What?"_

_"Drugs."_

_"I wasn't planning on it! Gosh Matt, some trust you have in me."_

_"Sorry, just last time you were depressed that's what happened."_

_"Well I'm not depressed, and it's not going to, jeeze."_

_"Alright, sorry, goodnight."_

_"Night."_

I wasn't even thinking about the fact I had drugs still in the house until Matt said something. I remember last time I did drugs, before the cops came I hid as many as them as I could in the basement, and they are still there.

Thoughts were racing through my mind now, I didn't want to hurt her, but it wouldn't hurt her would it? I mean she wouldn't see me anymore if I did enough of them, no one would see me anymore. Then they wouldn't have to deal with me. Maybe Matt was right, drugs, that's what I should do.

**Angela's P.O.V.**

_"Layla, I'm sorry I'm just not understanding why he quit."_

_"I don't know but you need to quit worrying about it, I mean now you have John, isn't he enough for you?"_

_"He is but."_

_"But you love Jeff."_

_"No!"_

_"Don't lie, you can tell every time your around him, so don't deny it."_

_"Whatever, I'm supposed to meet John tonight, so I'll see you later."_

I got up and wondered if Layla could possibly be right. Did I love Jeff? No, I loved John. Gosh, why couldn't I make up my mind? I need to choose, and I need to choose tonight.

**Later –**

I met John at the local diner. We talked about Jeff leaving, a subject I was getting too used too, and about him. He kept trying to cheer me up and I did my best to give him a smile that at least looked half way realistic.

My phone rang and I was going to ignore it tell I see who it was from…Matt.

_"Hello?"_

_"Jeff."_

_"Jeff what? What!"_

I could feel my heart race.

_"He's arrested."_

_"WHAT?"_

I saw John's eyes bulge from across the table.

_"He was caught out in town doing drugs they took him back here and found all his drugs, and he has to go to court."_

_"Are you freaking kidding me?"_

_"You think I'd joke about this?"_

_"No, but just why?"_

_"You, Angela, don't you get it, it's you, all of it."_

_"I."_

_"Don't finish, just whatever, stay away from my brother, your hurting him."_

_"I never thought that."_

_"That he loved you, yeah he did, and I promise he won't ever again."_

Matt hung up the phone on me and I told John what happened.

_"Good, I'm glad, the little punk deserved to get caught."_

I picked up my drink and poured it on John's head, it was time I hung up on him.


	26. Ready Set

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

_"Jeff I just can't believe you."_

_"Matt, I just can't handle this pain anymore."_

_"Your going to be in worse if you keep doing this to yourself, you promised!"_

_"Matt, promises don't mean anything, just look at Angela."_

_"Forget Angela, she doesn't matter."_

_"Is she here?"_

_"No she isn't, and she won't be. Ever."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You wanted her out of your life, and now she is, forever."_

_"Look I go to court tomorrow and maybe it'll be best if you don't come."_

_"I'm your brother I'm not just not going."_

_"Well I don't' want you in my life either, so goodbye."_

I went up to my room and sat there just thinking. I can't believe I screwed up again. No wonder Angela wanted John over me. She has someone who doesn't screw up, and for me all she has is waiting for another mistake. Maybe it's a good thing we went our own ways.

**Angela's P.O.V.**

_"Wait Angela you can't go, you have a show today."_

_"Kelly please cover for me, just once, I'll pay you back I promise."_

_"Is this about Jeff?"_

_"Yes… Please?"_

_"You owe me, you owe me big time."_

_"Thank you so much! Now I have to go I don't want to be late for my flight."_

I gave her one hug goodbye, and left. I planned to make a speech in court the next day. Jeff didn't know it. And neither did Matt. But what did it matter, this is my life not theirs.

**The next day –**

I came running in the door of the court room. I was pacing back and forth outside the door for about 5 minutes before this.

_"Mam' who are you?"_

_"Judge, I am a friend of Jeff."_

_"I'm sorry the court room is full."_

_"Wait, I have evidence."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes, I have evidence that those drugs you found at Jeff's house were not what you thought."_

_"Well then please explain."_

_"They are not his; he didn't even possess them because he didn't know they were there. I bough the drugs from a kid on the street, he looked poor and I had to do it. I know its wrong I know it's dumb but I did. Anyways I bought them and had no place to put them and so when I was at Jeff's house I hid them in his house, he didn't even know they were there."_

_"Angela don't do this."_

_"Yes Jeff, I'm going to do this. I don't want you taking blame for something that wasn't even your fault."_

_"Well then it is by the courts decision Mr. Hardy will go with 3 weeks community service and for you Ms. Angela you will need to be taken into custody."_

_"I understand, may I please just have one word with Jeff?"_

_"Yes."_

I walked over to Jeff and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_"Don't ever stop chasing me okay? Because the day you catch me I'm going to be yours, but I'm telling you it's not an easy chase. But I'm hoping it's worth it. So on your mark get set, go."_

Then I was led away, and was getting prepared for my new home. In jail.


	27. Caught

One step…. two steps. Breathe. This was the first time I've stepped outside since Jail. I found my car in the empty parking lot and left. I was going straight to Raw, it was live so all of Vince's lectures would have to wait. I needed to tell the fans I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault, but they don't know that, so it's the least I could do.

Later –

"What's up WWE Universe?! Well as most of you know what happened, I want you all to please forgive me, We all make mistakes in life some worse then others, but I am truly sorry and have learned and won't do that ever again, if you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me their will be a poll up on tonight and vote if you want me back. Thank you and bye."

I walked backstage and Vince grabbed me by the arm.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I owed them an apology."

"No, what were you thinking doing drugs? You were one of the hottest divas."

"Sorry, just believe in me that I won't do it again."

"You back on the job but listen to me if you EVER think about doing it again, your hanging up the ropes understand?"

"Yes sir, thank you so much."

"Don't mess this up."

"I won't, I promise."

John was walking down the hall and tried to get my attention I ignored him and kept walking. No one was going to change me ever again. I saw Jeff in the locker room and ran in and jumped into his arms.

"Angel! I have missed you so much, don't ever do that again."

All I could do was say I'm sorry over and over again and hold him. When I finally gained my composure back I sat on the bench.

"I just didn't want to lose you."

"And you thought I wanted to lose you?"

"No, I just had to do it Jeff, you mean everything to me, and you would not have been allowed back to work if you would have been caught."

"So let them catch me, I love you, that's what's important."

"Hey Jeff?"

"You caught me."

"And I'm going to hold on too. And I'm never planning on letting go."

I just balled my eyes out and he was right, he didn't let go that whole night.


End file.
